


Recharge

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: C’erano momenti che, per quanto Simone si sforzasse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a descrivere a parole. Lo sguardo con Pippo prima di ogni ultimo punto, l’istinto con il quale la mano si tende verso la palla, il vento freddo della montagna che sferza il viso poco prima di arrivare in vetta, e quel momento, quell’abbraccio di Ivan diverso da tutti gli altri.





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Per Cla, che c'è sempre, sia per le cose stupide che per quelle importanti. Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco, non insinuo, tutta fantasia, blabla.

Era stata una di quelle giornate, per Simone. Una di quelle giornate che, per un motivo o per l’altro, sembrano andare storte fin dall’inizio: la sveglia che non suona, la pioggia scrosciante in quei 500 metri che separano l’hotel dalla palestra, le mani troppo fredde, il palleggio non liscio come al solito, le scarpe che sembrano sempre essere allacciate male, il salto appena in ritardo, il mal di testa causato dai capelli umidi per la doccia e dalla corsa sotto la pioggia in una Cavalese già plumbea alle cinque di pomeriggio.

Simone non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro esausto quando finalmente spinse la porta d’ingresso dell’hotel, Buti dietro di lui che chiudeva l’ombrello che li aveva coperti fino a quel momento e lo scrollava appena, prima di lasciarlo cadere con un tonfo metallico nel portaombrelli ancora semivuoto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi, un brivido che lo scuoteva, la temperatura bassa della giornata che ancora gli si aggrappava alle ossa. La stanchezza che aveva cercato di reprimere per buona parte della giornata si faceva pian piano strada dentro di lui, le tempie che pulsavano di più, l’impressione di non avere la forza di fare un altro passo.

Si chiese dove si trovasse Ivan. Quel pomeriggio Chicco aveva diviso la squadra in due gruppi e aveva tenuto il primo a lavorare con la palla, mentre il secondo si dirigeva in sala pesi. Lo schiacciatore faceva parte del secondo gruppo e Simone supponeva fosse già arrivato in hotel, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di tirare fuori il telefono dal borsone per controllare se gli avesse scritto.

Buti sembrò leggergli nella mente. «L’altro gruppo ha finito prima, Ivan ti starà aspettando di là» disse, indicando con un cenno della testa la sala relax nella quale la squadra soleva passare buona parte del tempo libero, la sera o tra un allenamento e l’altro.

Simone annuì, senza fare un passo. Si sentiva scarico, svuotato. Riusciva a percepire solo la schiena dolorante, i muscoli che tiravano e quel continuo pulsare in testa.

«Andiamo, Simba» lo spronò Buti, un sorriso sul volto, che Simone ricambiò nel sentire quel vecchio soprannome affettuoso. Si lasciò spingere con una mano sulla schiena fino alla sala relax, sforzandosi di non strisciare troppo i piedi.

 

«Ivan, c’è un pacco per te» esordì il capitano appena aperta la porta, in direzione dell’unico presente nella stanza, seduto sul divanetto accanto alla finestra con una tazza fumante in mano.

Ivan alzò lo sguardo, non trattenendo una risata nel vedere quella scena, Simone quasi addormentato che veniva spinto avanti da un Buti che, nonostante la solita vena scherzosa, sembrava anche lui piuttosto provato dal doppio allenamento. Si alzò, mentre Simone lasciava cadere a terra il borsone con un tonfo e gli si infilava tra le braccia.

Buti rimase a guardarli per qualche istante. «Bene, ho fatto il mio dovere da capitano per oggi, ho portato l’antico vaso in salvo. Cena alla solita or-» si interruppe, uno sbadiglio che premeva per uscire «… alla solita ora, me ne vado a dormire un po’». Si sistemò meglio il proprio borsone in spalla e si affrettò ad uscire, per quanto lo permettessero le sue gambe stanche da salti, scatti, corse e rincorse.

Ivan aspettò che la porta si richiudesse alle spalle del centrale prima di abbassare lo sguardo verso Simone.

«Ehi» lo chiamò, ricevendo in cambio un pigolio assonnato. «Stai bene?»

«Fa male tutto. La schiena, le gambe, le braccia. E mi sono allenato malissimo.»

Lo schiacciatore ridacchiò, sistemandosi di nuovo sul divano e facendo accomodare Simone contro di sé, sentendolo quasi fondersi contro il suo corpo. «A questo non ci credo» commentò, prendendo a passargli una mano tra i capelli, le dita che giocavano con i ciuffi castani.

«Beh dovresti. Ho avuto le mani rigide per tutto il giorno.»

Ivan posò le labbra sulla fronte del palleggiatore in un contatto silenzioso e appena accennato. Allungò una mano e afferrò quella destra del compagno, premendo con le dita sul palmo in un massaggio leggero ma costante.   

«Stiamo un po’ qui?» propose, la voce sommessa che quasi si perdeva tra il tamburellare della pioggia contro al vetro della finestra. Strinse di più la presa quando Simone annuì appena. Si allungò verso il plaid grigio poggiato all’altro capo del divano e lo usò per coprirli entrambi, sentendo un sospiro provenire dal ragazzo.

Erano segnali che ormai riconosceva. Lo sguardo stanco, la voce che faticava ad uscire fuori, le mani che a malapena gli si aggrappavano alle spalle. C’erano giorni in cui Simone sprofondava in una stanchezza quasi catatonica. Forse erano gli allenamenti, forse i troppi pensieri, le preoccupazioni che, nonostante il sorriso che aveva sempre stampato in volto, ogni tanto prendevano posto in un angolo della sua mente, forse era la pioggia, forse tutto assieme, fatto sta che periodicamente il ragazzo gli si infilava tra le braccia con quell’espressione un po’ _più_ che stanca. E Ivan doveva stringere l’abbraccio.

Ormai aveva imparato che quello era il suo modo di ricaricare le batterie: respirare profondamente, sul confine tra il sonno e la veglia, il viso nascosto da qualche parte tra la spalla e il collo di Ivan, la mente in completo standby.

Prese a carezzargli la nuca con movimenti regolari, l’altro braccio a tenerlo ben stretto a sé, sentendo sulla pelle il suo respiro che rallentava. Abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi semichiusi e sorrise, mentre in qualche modo quel silenzio calmo si faceva strada anche dentro di lui.

 

C’erano momenti che, per quanto Simone si sforzasse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a descrivere a parole. Lo sguardo con Pippo prima di ogni ultimo punto, l’istinto con il quale la mano si tende verso la palla, il vento freddo della montagna che sferza il viso poco prima di arrivare in vetta, e quel momento, quell’abbraccio di Ivan diverso da tutti gli altri.

Ricordava ancora la prima volta: erano in aeroporto, durante la caotica trasferta in Bulgaria per l’Europeo di due anni prima. La relazione tra lui e Ivan era iniziata da poco e, da parte sua almeno, la timidezza era ancora tanta, i contatti appena accennati, gli sguardi a volte bassi e sfuggenti. Quella mattina, però, complici la frustrazione per il volo rimandato e la stanchezza per la notte insonne passata in preda all’ansia per le partite ormai imminenti, si era seduto accanto a Ivan e, senza farsi particolari remore, l’aveva abbracciato stretto. In qualche modo Ivan aveva capito. Simone non sapeva quanto tempo avessero passato in quel modo, immobili sulle poltroncine scomode di fronte al gate, sapeva solo che le ansie e le preoccupazioni erano scivolate via come gocce di pioggia su un vetro. Da quel giorno, quei momenti di recupero stretto tra le braccia di Ivan erano diventati delle piccole oasi personali per lui, istanti rubati in qualsiasi situazione, che si trovassero in spogliatoio, in bus o in camera.

Simone sorrise debolmente, sentendo i pensieri che cominciavano a dissiparsi, come la nebbia di quel giorno, lasciando al loro posto una quiete stanca ma serena. Lasciò che la propria mente si concentrasse solo sulla mano di Ivan che gli carezzava la nuca e sul petto che si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente contro al suo. Il dolore ai muscoli scivolava via, portando con sé il nervosismo che si era sentito addosso sin da quella mattina. Fuori dalla finestra la pioggia continuava a cadere, scurendo i muri bianchi delle case, mentre le nuvole si affollavano a coprire le cime delle montagne. Per la prima volta quel giorno, Simone non desiderò nient’altro, nemmeno il sole.


End file.
